


I'll Love You, Always

by blue_kuronuma_848



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Misono needs more love, This pairing is so rare I'm going to scream, Unrequited Love, Why doesn't this pairing have more, how do you tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_kuronuma_848/pseuds/blue_kuronuma_848
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In those five times he looks at Mahiru in his finest moments, he slowly begins to realize how in love with him he really is. He realizes how impossible it would be for Mahiru to love him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Love You, Always

**Author's Note:**

> I'm screaming because this shipping barely has any work and I'm embarrassed to post this. I doubt anyone will even look at it because no one ships it lmao.

The first time he feels his heart stop, it’s when Mahiru’s smiling at him, reassuring him. He doesn’t know why his heart stops, why his head suddenly feels light, why his face feels on fire, or why his legs suddenly feel hard to control. He doesn’t know why at all, but he likes the feeling all the same. 

No.  
He doesn’t like the feeling.  
He hates it.  
He feels like he’s a child again and someone has taken a toy away from him.  
And has put it above his head so he can’t reach.  
He feels helpless.  
He doesn’t know how to cope.  
He hates the feeling.  
He loves it.

The next time he feels his heart stop is when Mahiru touches his shoulder—pats him. It’s become more frequent since then. The familiarity hasn’t stopped—no, it’s done the exact opposite: it’s grown. Misono hates the way his heart flutters when Mahiru laughs or when he smiles. He hates the way his heart grows warm when he sees Mahiru safe after him being reckless. He hates the way Mahiru makes him feel. He loves it. 

The third time he feels his heart stop is right after the second. It’s when he realizes that he doesn’t love the way Mahiru makes him feel, but he loves Mahiru.  
The moment he realizes it, it’s not only his heart that stops, but the whole world that stops. His whole world has stopped. Then it starts again because he’s smiling like an idiot. He loves Mahiru. He loves Mahiru. He’s in love. He feels his stomach churn. In a good way. At that moment, all he wants to do is snuggle him in his arms and kiss him so much he can’t breathe and never let him go so he doesn’t do something stupid ever again because he’s in love with him. He’s in love with Mahiru.

He loves him.  
But that doesn’t mean Mahiru loves him back.  
He loves him still.  
Does Mahiru love him?  
He loves him always.

The fourth time his heart stops is when he hears Mahiru talk about Sakuya. Sakuya. The name’s bitter on his tongue and on his mind. He doesn’t like him, but Mahiru still believes in him. Faith. That’s the word. He feels himself consumed by jealousy. Sakuya isn’t right for him, he thinks. Sakuya doesn’t deserve someone as great as Mahiru. Mahiru should be talking about him like that. Not Sakuya. 

He’s jealous.  
He doesn’t understand.  
Why does he still love him?  
How come he doesn’t love him?  
He’s jealous.

The fifth time his heart stops is when he sees Mahiru asleep on the couch in his mansion beside Kuro whom had been in cat form on Mahiru’s shoulder. He smiles as he makes his way toward him. He must’ve fell asleep waiting for him. He brushes some of Mahiru’s stray hair strands from his face. He looks so peaceful. He smiles again. Even if Mahiru may never love him, he will always love him. Always. 

He bends down and kisses his forehead, gently shaking Mahiru awake, whispering sweet whispers, hoping he wouldn’t hear the most embarrassing ones. 

“Wake up, love,” he says almost under his breath. “It’s time to wake up.”

Mahiru opens his eyes and sees everything around him. Even still, he still can’t see that Misono loves him.

**Author's Note:**

> If someone actually read this, then thank you so much for reading. This is my first fanfiction on this site, so yea. Leave a kudos if you think this was at least a-okay and a comment if you'd like! Thank you so much!


End file.
